


glass houses

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antonio reports for work one morning to find that the whole of District 21 is entirely too invested in his romantic affairs.





	glass houses

**Author's Note:**

> for a Tumblr prompt: 'the team finding out that they are dating, and how they act around the team, with them knowing.'

Everyone at the 21st District is a terrible gossip. It kind of comes with the territory in a building full of people who make their living off of prying into other folks' business. Antonio’s a bit of a hypocrite because he has very much participated in petty office talk before -- but on his first day of work after having made things official with Hank, he feels like he's part of a showmance on an episode of _Big Brother_ , and he's not exactly enjoying all the eyes, all the murmurs following him. Entering the bullpen is even worse because everyone drops what they’re doing just to watch him step into Hank’s office.

They didn’t even ride together this morning. What the hell is there to talk about?

Hank's sitting at his desk. He perks up when Antonio shuts the door and leans against it.

“Everyone’s watching," Antonio says, by way of _'good morning'_. "Might as well close the blinds and let them use their imaginations. Scratch that -- if you wipe that smile off your face, they _might_ think we’re having a serious conversation.”

Hank smiles wider. “I’d rather not give them the satisfaction. Besides, you’re pretty. I can’t help it.”

Antonio ducks his head and stares at the floor to hide his own grin. “You’ve certainly come a long way from _‘I don’t tolerate in-house romance.’_ ”

“My house, my rules, honey.”

Hank stands and crosses the room, crowds him against the door.

"For brevity's sake," he says, tilting Antonio's head up by the chin, and he kisses him like he did the night before. Slow and thorough, warm hands framing Antonio's face, sweet enough that Antonio forgets what the rest of the world is thinking for a moment.

Hank pulls away, slides his hands off Antonio's cheeks, down the sides of his neck, down Antonio's arms until he reaches his hands, and holds them. He looks his partner in the eyes. "I hope that clears up how I feel about the situation."

"Yeah, it does." Antonio watches Hank lift up his left hand to kiss it, and laughs as he hears faint snickering on the other side of the door. "You're absolutely crystal, Sarge." 

**Author's Note:**

> tungle dot hell is @ladyhawkes plz come scream w me about hanktonio cuz I want the Tumblr fandom for the ship to get a bit of a revival


End file.
